


Bed

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [58]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Matt's bed is a good bed





	

He remained without a shirt on purpose.

It had been a trying day, with many, many messes that needed his attention at once. When he got home, it was decided he was not going back out. Shower, dinner, bed. He felt like an old man, groaning while taking his tie off.

After his long shower, he picked up his phone to call Karen. He knew she was working on an article, her deadline approaching, and odds were he’d not be able to see her until Wednesday, but at least he could hear her voice, tell her he missed her, ask about her day.

“Hey”, she said, picking up. “I was just going to call you.”

“Hi, love, how you doing?”

“Good. Tired. I’m about to pass out.”

“How’s the article?”

“I finished it, thank God.”

“Thought you were gonna need one more night, at least.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t sleep last night and skipped luch today, so.”

He clicked his tongue.

“Don’t do that, Karen.”

“I know, I know. So I was thinking. Would it be ok if I came over?”

He smiled.

“Of course. I’m not going out tonight.” And if his voice was heavy with suggestion, he didn’t feel guilty.

It had been two weeks since they last had a chance to… enjoy each other. Since the last time he slept over at her place, they had both been so busy, quick lunches and hurried dinners were all they could manage, just to steal quick kisses and hold each other’s hand before going back to their respective battles. Yes, he missed her. Missed touching her without being in public, kiss her not so chastely, run his hands up and down her body, removing clothes and raising shivers, missed hearing her sigh and moan, open up to him, her own hands doing their magic on him, her lips and her hair, Matt missed her so much.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll be waiting.”

He ought to be ashamed at how overly-smooth his voice sounded. But she chuckled.

“Ok, I’ll be right there.”

He actually dozed off on the couch, while he waited for her, picturing all the ways he would be reacquainted with her body. When her heels clicked down the hall, though, he woke up, got up and walked to the door, opening it as she arrived, smiling, sighing as her hands reached out and touched his neck, fingers weaving into his hair, her kisses on his lips.

He closed the door and guided her inside, hands taking her purse from her shoulder, ridding her of her coat, taking the thing holding her hair together off, making it fall against her back and his fingers.

“Hmm”, she started, kicking off her shoes, turning around inside his arms, unbuttoning her own shirt while he unzipped her skirt and dragged his lips on her neck. “I missed you.”

He made an agreeing sound, hands tightening around her, letting his senses focus on her, the scent of her shampoo, the warmth of her skin, the beat of her heart, the tensing of her muscles when he touched her somewhere she liked.

When she was standing there on her underwear, he turned her around and almost moaned when she ran her hands from his shoulders and down his chest.

“You wanna know something funny?” she asked.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t even like my bed anymore”, she confessed, pressing slow, small kisses on his lips and turning around to crawl on top of his mattress, to the side she usually occupied, on the far end. “I like yours better.”

He smiled, moving to follow her, holding a frown when she lied down on her stomach, hugging her pillow against her, a long, moan-like sigh leaving her. Settling.  

“Why is that?” he asked, a hand on her hip, moving to run his palm on her ass, gripping, because he missed that so much. When she arched into it, he moved to place a kiss on her shoulder.  

“It’s lonely in there”, she replied, and her voice was too slow, too lazy. Matt took a deep breath while she adjusted her head on the pillow, moving her feet to pull the cover on top of her. “And it doesn’t have silk sheets. And your mattress is better.”

When she wiggled enough that the silky blanket was around her hips, he stopped, supporting his weight on his elbow.

“You came over just to sleep on my bed?”

“No, I came to see you”, she replied, reaching a hand and caressing his face. “But yes, I also came for the bed.”

He thought about trying to change her mind with kisses and caresses, private and silly things whispered in her ear, but she was already breathing deep, her eyes were already closed, she was already falling asleep.

So he let out a sigh, deciding that he was tired, too, so he would just place a kiss on her temple and settle by her side.

“Don’t worry”, she said, hooking one of her legs with his when he lied down. “We’ll play in the morning.”

.:.

Morning, apparently, came rather early. He was pretty sure it was still the middle of the night when he woke up to the weight of her on top of him, legs around his hips, lips on his neck, hands wandering all over. Blinking sleep away, he lifted his hand and touched her thigh, trying to organize his senses.

“What time is it?”

“Time to play”, was her answer, sitting up on his belly to remove her own bra, leaning in again to place a kiss on his mouth, down to his neck, spending some time on his chest and torso before curling her fingers around the hem of his sweatpants, dragging them down.

Yes, he decided. Karen could use his bed whenever she felt like it.  


End file.
